Yuki Iro no Koi
by Shirayuki Kaori
Summary: A romance between the 2 who have similiar hair color... that color being WHITE! This is a Yaoi between Ukitake and Hitsugaya!If you don't like MalexMale stories then GO AWAY! UkitakexHitsugaya! Title translation is Snow Colored Love, chapter 1 reuploaded
1. Yuki Iro no Koi Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo

A/N: Yay! Second post!!! Please don't flame me!!

Contains: YAOI- male and male relationships, don't read it if you don't like male on male relationships!! The characters may be OOC

Pairing: Hitsugaya Toushiro & Ukitake Jushiro

A/N: There may be numbers appearing in the middle of the fan fiction, the numbers look like this (1) (2) etc... These are things that I may find a need to explain to the readers, the explanations will be at the bottom where the A/N is after the current chapter has ended, it'll be easy to find unless your short of a few screws hahaha jkz jkz (sorry if I offended you!)

**I'm sorry if there are a few spelling mistakes! It's 6 in the morning and I haven't slept since 6 the previous morning so my mind is kind of dead... (~_~)****zzzz**

* * *

~ Chapter 1~

Hitsugaya walked through Soul Society ignoring the shinigamis that ran around the place and messed around within shinigamis quarters, normally he would have lashed out at them for not taking their roles as shinigamis seriously, but he restrained himself as he had to get to the Gotei 13's weekly captain meeting. He hurried along the corridor forcing himself to ignore everything that wasn't serious or counted as part of their individual duties, The frown on Hitsugaya's face could clearly be seen and an angry aura radiated from him, all the shinigamis who had seen Hitsugaya's face and felt the aura quickly moved out of the way. After what seemed like hours of walking down the corridors that were filled with nothing but goofing idiots, Hitsugaya had finally reached his destination, he opened the door and walked inside taking his rightful position in between the 8th division's captain Shunsui Kyoraku and the 12th division's captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi (1) , Hitsugaya was the last person to arrive so as soon as Hitsugaya had taken his place Yamamoto Soutaicho had cleared his throat which earn him the attention of everyone in the room.

Yamamoto Soutaicho began talking about various topics which concerned the Gotei 13 and Soul Society, during the whole talk Hitsugaya hardly paid attention to anything that his superior was saying, he spent more than half the time looking at the 13th division's captain Ukitake Jushiro, Hitsugaya stared in awe at the way Ukitake Taicho's hair just seemed to sway in the wind that came through the windows. He couldn't believe that the hair would just flutter in the wind like a group of silver winged butterflies, then when the wind stopped the silver colored hair would just fall back to its original state without any knots or changes to its previous appearance, the 10th captain continued to stare at the hair that seemed to be smooth and silky to the touch. The young captain's gaze had not gone unnoticed by Ukitake, the 13th captain in turn looked at Hitsugaya and wonder if his hair was as hard and sharp as it looked, the two captains continued to gaze at each other's hair and questions continuously appeared in their heads.

The staring contest that had formed between the two captains was broken when the sound of Yamamoto Soutaicho's cane(2) had hit the floor and echoed around the room, this noise was not foreign to the two captains or anyone else for that matter because that sound was a signal to everyone within that the meeting had ended, the 9 captains all headed for the door as they left to finish unfinished duties or to finished untouched ones. As Hitsugaya walked out of the room he felt a hand on his shoulder which caused him to turn around, the sight that greeted his turquoise colored eyes was the 8th division's captain and the very person whom Hitsugaya had been staring at a few minutes ago, the 8th division captain wrapped his arm around Hitsugaya's neck and dragged him off to the 8th division for a small drink and chat.

Ukitake followed the two captains as they ventured towards the 8th division's quarters, when the 3 of them had arrived in Shunsui's own room they sat down as his Fuku Taicho brought in some Sake(3) and a few sweets and snacks, the 3 of them sat in silence for the first 10 minutes as each of them ate the snacks and drank the Sake. Shunsui was the first to break the silence and his choice of words and sentences made the other two captains blush slightly in embarrassment "So you two white haired guys have taken a liking for one another huh? I saw the both of you staring at each other in the meeting, you both should just start dating and making out, hahaha!" Ukitake looked at his friend and quickly retaliated "We… I wasn't looking at Shiro-k… Ahem Hitsugaya Taicho in such a manner it must have been the Sake's affect on your eyes."

Hitsugaya also joined in with the retaliation when Ukitake had ended his part, "you're a drunkard and I wasn't looking at him in that manner either, I was just admiring how his hair seemed so smooth and silky to the tou…" Hitsugaya cut his sentence short and a slight tint of pink appeared on his usually pale skin. Ukitake had heard Hitsugaya's explanation and didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence to understand what he was talking about. Shunsui smirked at the two of them and laughed before saying "so the both of you admit that you were looking at each other then? Hahaha I knew that there was sparks going on between the two of you! And don't you dare deny it! Orders from the 8th division's captain, hehehe, now you may leave and go on a date while I enjoy the rest of this wonderful Sake."

The two white haired captains stood and left the brown haired one alone, the both of them walked side by side down the corridor, neither one said a word nor did they look at each other, both of them trying to hide the blush that had glued itself to their faces. This scene continued on until they were greeted by the split in the path, this broke the lack of communication between them and forced them to look at one another, that blush still present on both their faces, Ukitake was the first to speak "I… I'm heading this way so… I guess this is a temporary goodbye." Ukitake said as he pointed left, Hitsugaya looked at Ukitake and spoke as well "ye… yeah um… I'm going right so by… bye." The two of them quickly turned and went their separate ways, the blush growing into a deeper shade of red, the two of them walked towards their own quarters ignoring the curious looks that they had received from the other shinigamis.

When the two had reached their respected divisions they quickly entered and went straight to their private rooms and shut the door before sliding down the door with their backs leaning on the door, the two captains buried their faces in their arms as they tried to make the blush disappear from their features. Hitsugaya stayed in that position for quite a long time even after the blush had left his face, he buried his face deeper into his arms as he recalled blurting out the reason why he had been staring at Ukitake Taicho. He shook his head to get the flashback out of his head and when it had disappeared to the back of his mind, he heard the familiar voice of his Fuku Taicho, Matsumoto Rangiku, he stood up and made sure that his usual stoic face had taken over his features before opening the door. His Fuku Taicho hugged him tightly which forced his face to be buried within her breasts, he pushed her away and tried to regain his posture and when he did, he spoke with a cold and uncaring tone "what is it Matsumoto?"

The words that left her mouth left him in a slight state of shock and once again he could feel his face heat up as the blush made its way back to his face "Taicho~ I want you to follow me to the 13th division to pick up a few things… hmm? Taicho~ why are you blushing? Don't tell me that you were embarrassed because I hugged you?" Hitsugaya's face shot up as he quickly retaliated to his Fuku Taicho's ridiculous question, "I am not blushing because of such a stupid reason such as being smothered by your overly gigantic breasts! I just don't feel like going to the 13th division right now." This seemed to have sparked an evil side in his Fuku Taicho, because she had grabbed him by the wrist and was dragging him towards the 13th division with or without his consent.

Hitsugaya complained about not wanting to go to the 13th division the entire way there but his Fuku Taicho wasn't listening and continued to pull him towards his doom, after a few minutes they had arrived and entered it heading straight for Hitsugaya's target of attraction. When the two had finally stopped they were standing in front of Ukitake and his two subordinates, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki, Hitsugaya and Ukitake's eyes have met but the both of them quickly turned away from each other's gaze and a slight blush began to form on their faces. Matsumoto had noticed this but decided to ignore it before asking for the items that she was seeking. Ukitake's two subordinates quickly stood up and practically sprinted to retrieve the items that Matsumoto had mentioned, the two of them battling each other to earn their Taicho's trust/faith(4). When the needed items had been handed over to Matsumoto, the two from the 10th division turned and began their journey back to their respected head quarters.

The two had hardly even taken 10 steps when Ukitake had stopped the pair, the both of them turned around and listened to Ukitake, "um… Hitsugaya Taicho, if… if it isn't too bothersome for you then I… I would like you to stay here for a while." The blush on Ukitake's face had deepened as he finished his request, Hitsugaya was shocked and when the request had been processed in his mind, the blush had also deepened into a bright red shade. Hitsugaya stood there for a while before looking down at the floor and speaking "S… sure I'll stay if that's not too bothersome for you." Ukitake's face practically lit up when he had Hitsugaya's consent, Hitsugaya walked towards Ukitake and sat down beside him without looking him in the eyes, his eyes were glued to the floor due to the fear that his blush would deepen even more if he had looked into those mesmerizing brown eyes that belonged to Ukitake.

Matsumoto and Ukitake's subordinates looked at the two for a while before understanding the situation, the 3 of them smiled as they left to give the two some privacy, Hitsugaya and Ukitake hadn't moved from their spots or their positions. The two of them just sat next to each other awkwardly staring at something on the floor, a sudden gust of wind blew and Hitsugaya was the first to break the silence as he let out a small sneeze. Ukitake's head shot up and he quickly took off his outer coat and placed it around Hitsugaya's slender shoulders, Hitsugaya held onto the coat and tried to warm himself up but it was only temporary relief. He had let out a small shiver which Ukitake noticed and without thinking about his actions, he pulled Hitsugaya into his embrace in an attempt to keep him warm.

* * *

**Explanations**

(1)- I'm not really sure how they stand when they are in the first captain's room so I just made up a random order. It's like a zigzag pattern like this: (numbers indicate which division's captain stands where)

1

2 3

4 5

6 7 etc… you get the general idea right?

(2)- The cane is actually his Zanpakuto but it only looks like a sword when he is fighting other than that it's practically a cane or walking stick

(3)- Okay… most of you should already know what Sake is but for those who don't, it is pronounced Sa-Kay (neh… close enough XP) it is a type of rice wine that Japanese people drink

(4)- I'm not really sure about what the two subordinates are competing against each other for, it's either going to be Ukitake's trust/faith or they just want to be his favorite… not sure if you know please tell me

A/N:

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!** m(_ _)m (suppose to be bowing but looks kinda weird)

Woohoo my second post!! I kinda like this pairing so don't complain about it! I hope you all like it! Will try to post the next chapter ASAP, but if I am having any troubles posting or writing the next chapter then I'll tell you in an Author's Note like I did for my other fan fiction. Hope to see you soon!!!

SK


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello every one,

Sorry about the delay in the updating, I've been busy with home work and work so I haven't had much time to actually write my fan fiction.

SORRY!!!

I was suppose to update it ASAP but my job is disturbing my schedule because I finish school at 2:30pm and from 2:35pm till 12am, I am working so I have no time at all to write my fan fiction after work and since I have school the next day I have to do my home work as well which usually finishes at 2:30am, that pretty much kills my brain so I go straight to bed without having time to write chapter 2!!

I am hoping that I will be able to write chapter 2 on Saturday night but I am still unsure. T_T

I will try and update it as soon as I can but I can't give you a precise date so I apologize for the fact that there **MIGHT** be a long waiting period before chapter 2 is up!

I'm sorry to the readers who were looking forward to the next chapter! please be patient and wait for the next chapter!! and once again:

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN THE UPDATING!!!**

m( _ _ )m (bowing or at least it looks like it to me)


	3. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

I am so…. Sorry for the long…. Wait for the next and final chapter!!! but I have finally found the time to finish the fanfic! So please enjoy the rest of Yuki Iro No Koi! I hope you enjoy it and I thank you for waiting!

Enjoy!

* * *

SK


	4. Yuki Iro No Koi Chapter 2 Final

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo

A/N: Yay! Second post!!! Please don't flame me!!

Contains: YAOI- male and male relationships, don't read it if you don't like male on male relationships!! The characters may be OOC

I know that my grammar isn't good and my sentences don't make sense so please don't go criticizing my fanfics.... oh and I also apologize for the continuous change of characters.

Pairing: Hitsugaya Toushiro & Ukitake Jushiro

A/N: There may be numbers appearing in the middle of the fan fiction, the numbers look like this (1) (two) etc... These are things that I may find a need to explain to the readers, the explanations will be at the bottom where the A/N is after the current chapter has ended.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE LONG...... WAIT! I finally found the time to write the second and final chapter of Yuki Iro No Koi! Thank you for waiting this long for this story~!

~ Chapter two~

Hitsugaya's head immediately shot up when he felt a strong yet warm body press against his, the shock was temporary so he soon relaxed and leaned into the warmth and rested his head of Ukitake's shoulder, Ukitake was shocked by Hitsugaya's actions but at the same time he couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on his face. Ukitake held Hitsugaya tighter and placed his chin on Hitsugaya's hair, which he found unexpectedly soft which contradicted its appearance, he took in the sweet scent of vanilla and enjoyed the way his soft hair tickled his face. Hitsugaya snuggled up to Ukitake and enjoyed the feeling of being held, the scent of mint filled his senses as he drew closer to Ukitake's body. (1)

The two stayed in that position for a while before Ukitake picked Hitsugaya up bridal style and laid him down on his bed, Hitsugaya's face blushed at the way he was being carried and at the location that he was at. Hitsugaya tried to sit up but was only pushed back down on to his back by Ukitake, Ukitake positioned himself so that Hitsugaya was under him and unable to escape from his grasp, when he was satisfied with his position. He slowly leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Hitsugaya's lips, Hitsugaya's face turned bright red as he felt Ukitake's warm lips on his own. Hitsugaya tensed a little from Ukitake's sudden boldness but he soon relaxed into the kiss and began to kiss Ukitake back.

The two slowly deepened the kiss and soon they both broke apart for the much needed air (2) the two of them looked at each other in the eyes while they slowly regained the oxygen back into their lungs, Ukitake smiled at Hitsugaya's expression and wasted no time in placing his lips back onto Hitsugaya's. Ukitake slowly broke the kiss apart as he moved down Hitsugaya's body slowly moving the clothes of the younger's slim body, he kissed every inch of skin that was revealed and left small kiss marks as he ventured lower and lower. Hitsugaya placed his hand over his mouth as he tried to keep his moans in, Ukitake smiled against Hitsugaya's skin and resumed his previous actions.

**~YAOI STARTS ~**

When Ukitake had arrived at his destination, Hitsugaya was bare and aroused, Ukitake looked back up and saw Hitsugaya's lust filled eyes. Ukitake licked his lips at the sight before him and lowered himself again and took Hitsugaya's member into his mouth, Hitsugaya let out a moan as he felt warmth surround his member and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips when Ukitake began to move along his member. Ukitake was shocked at the sudden thrust but he quickly regained his posture and held Hitsugaya's hips down and continued his ministrations, Hitsugaya enjoyed the pleasure that he was receiving and couldn't hold back his moans. The moans were music to Ukitake's ears and it only made him more aroused.

Ukitake soon released Hitsugaya's member and moved up to claim Hitsugaya's lips once more, Hitsugaya whimpered at the loss of heat but returned the kiss with equal force and allowed Ukitake's tongue into his mouth. The both engaged in a heated kiss and broke apart for the much needed air, Hitsugaya gasped as his lungs tried to regain its missing oxygen. Ukitake looked at Hitsugaya's face and kissed his forehead before moving his hand down to Hitsugaya's entrance, Hitsugaya tensed when he felt something pressing against his entrance. Ukitake smiled and whispered "calm down, this will make what happens next less painful" Hitsugaya looked into his lovers eyes and nodded, Ukitake kissed Hitsugaya's forehead once again as he slowly and gently pushed his fingers into Hitsugaya's untouched entrance.

Hitsugaya winced in pain as he felt the fingers enter him, but his pain was soon forgotten due to Ukitake's gentle caresses and kisses. Ukitake continued to prepare Hitsugaya and when he deemed that he was ready, he pulled his fingers out and placed his member that the prepared entrance and slowly and gently entered Hitsugaya. Tears escaped from Hitsugaya's eyes as he felt Ukitake's member slowly sliding inside of him, Ukitake stopped when he was fully sheathed in Hitsugaya's tight warmth. Hitsugaya stayed still as he allowed his entrance to adjust to the size, after a few minutes Hitsugaya looked into Ukitake's eyes and nodded his head allowing Ukitake to move once again.

Ukitake kissed Hitsugaya's lips and began to slowly pull himself out of Hitsugaya before entering him again, Ukitake thrust into Hitsugaya and hit his sweet spot which made Hitsugaya arch his back and moan in pleasure. Ukitake sped up now that he knew where to aim his thrusts and without fail, he continuously hit the same spot which always resulted in Hitsugaya's moans of pleasure. The thrusts continued and moans could be heard outside of Ukitake's room but neither of them cared since they had already forgotten about their surroundings and was lost in the addictive world of pleasure. Hitsugaya held onto Ukitake and would accidently run his nails down Ukitake's back each time his prostate was hit, Ukitake ignored the pain that Hitsugaya was giving him and just focused on the intense pleasure that he was receiving from his young lover.

**~YAOI ENDS~**

The moans slowly died down as Hitsugaya climaxed with Ukitake following close behind him, the two captains laid back into the bed to let the intense pleasure calm down inside them. Both captains fell asleep in each other's arms and allowed their dreams to take over their minds. The sun rose the next morning and shone brightly into Ukitake's room, Ukitake woke up from his slumber and looked down at his lover that was still silently sleeping. Ukitake smiled and moved closer to Hitsugaya and once again closed his eyes. The slumbering couple was completely unaware of the people outside of Ukitake's room, the people outside of the room contained of Shunsui, Matsumoto, Kiyone and Sentaro.

The four of them let out a wide grin as both Shunsui and Matsumoto held out their hands and said "okay, pay up, we told you that they both loved each other and would end up sleeping with one another. Come on… give us the promised amount of money." Ukitake's subordinates cursed their bad luck as they gave the other two the promised amount of money, when Matsumoto and Shunsui had the money placed into their respected wallets. They both felt a murderous aura behind them and quickly turned around to find Hitsugaya standing behind them with a thin blanket wrapped around his lower body, pure rage seeped out of Hitsugaya as he shouted at the four people before him "HOW DARE YOU PLACE BETS ON SOME THING LIKE THIS!!" Hitsugaya was soon chasing the four around Ukitake's garden. Ukitake just watched as his cute lover chased the four people before him while shouting death threats at them.

The chasing continued for another few minutes until the blanket wrapped around Hitsugaya's waist got caught in the bush and slipped off, Hitsugaya quickly covered his lower half in embarrassment and soon Ukitake was by his side with an overcoat to cover his petite figure. Hitsugaya thanked Ukitake for the overcoat before running after the four shinigamis once again. Hitsugaya soon caught all four of them and hit each of them on the head, not caring about the fact that one of them had a higher ranking than himself. Ukitake laughed at Hitsugaya before escorting his lover back inside the house to have some breakfast.

The couple's relationship soon spread through the entire Soul Society and everyone knew of their relationship but no one was against it, most of them supported the relationship and decided that the two should get married. Ukitake and Hitsugaya considered the idea and agreed to it, the wedding was held 3 weeks after their consent and many people turned up to congratulate the two on their wedding. The 12th captain soon approached them with a mischievous smile, he asked Ukitake to talk to him in private and the conversation thoroughly shocked Ukitake. Kurotsuchi placed his arm around Ukitake's shoulder and whispered in his ear "Ukitake Taicho, I know that the both of you will have difficulty having children since you're both male but if you allow me to, I can make a few changes to Hitsugaya Taicho's body to make it so that he can conceive children."

Ukitake immediately stepped away from the 12th captain and declined his offer fearing for his young lover's life and body. The 12th captain shrugged and told him that he will always welcome him if he ever changes his mind, Ukitake shook the idea out of his head and walked back to his 'wife's' side and held him in his arms which gained quite a few shouts and cheers from the people who saw them. Hitsugaya looked at Ukitake and asked what Mayuri and him talked about and Ukitake told Hitsugaya about their conversation, which undoubtedly made Hitsugaya angry but he soon calmed down and thought about what their children would look like….

The End

* * *

A/N:

I know that this is really….. short and doesn't seem completely finished, but I might make a continuation of this fanfic if I can find the time…. Hehehe a pregnant Hitsugaya seems interesting…. Kekeke… thanks for reading!!!

Now for explanations

(1) – I wasn't sure about what Ukitake and Hitsugaya would smell like so I gave them scents that I thought suited them.

(2) – I wasn't really sure if shinigamis breathe or not so I just made them breathe to make it just a bit more realistic.

Once again THANKS for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!! I'll try and write a new fanfic or continue with the second series for this fanfic soon, but don't expect too much since work and school are just about to drive me crazy…. Until next time!!~

SK


End file.
